Already known from the patent specification EP 0 559 620 B1 is a brewing apparatus for coffee comprising a tiltable brewing cylinder in which a brewing water intake engages in a lower connection on the brewing cylinder. A valve is provided in the brewing water intake, which opens at the end of the brewing process and allows residual water to drain out. A clean brewing chamber and a dry coffee cake can thereby be achieved. On the other hand, a decalcification means used to clean the fluid system is not prevented from penetrating into the brewing chamber and damaging the material thereof. As a result, the lifetime of the unit is massively reduced.